Red's Story
by NuzyFuggets
Summary: A Story about Red's adventure throuhgt Kanto
1. Chapter 1

Red's Story

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP! "Mumph," moaned Red as he got out of bed. He went over and looked at his Butterfree calendar and saw that today was the thirteenth. His eyes widened and he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Yes, Today I get a pokemon." so with that out of his system he walked downstairs with a skip in his step.

"Today is the big day Red" his mother Delia (A.N did I get that right?) "Yes mom did you think I would forget the biggest day of my life?" Red said, ignoring the fact that he indeed forgot all about it. "I can't believe that my baby's leaving on a journey all on his own." cried his mom with tears in her eyes. " "Yeah mom, got to go. Bye" Red shouted as he was running out the door. "Bye Red" shouted Delia "I knew you would leave just like your father did," she whispered to herself.

Yeah I know a short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise so please review and a beta reader would be appreciated bye.

Nuzyfuggets


	2. Chapter 2

Red's Story

Chapter 1

To Flaming like Charizard- ok, I realize my mistakes but my spell check is really bad so sorry for the mistakes I'll try and get them fixed.

To all readers- this chapter is going to be much longer than the last one that was just a starter

P.S- the towns and routes are going to be much bigger like a thirty minute walk to get from Red's house to the lab J

P.S.S- "talking", 'Pikachu' mind talk, and _Flashback, `_all pokemon talk

Red sighed happily as he walked to the lab to get his starter pokemon, looking at all the trees and blooming flowers he loved this time of year. He stopped and looked at the statue of the great Spiky Eared Pikachu who saved Pallet Town from an angry Gyardos. He still remembered the day his mom told him of the legend. _"Red did I ever tell you about the great Spiky Eared Pikachu?" asked his mother. _

"_No Mom what's that?" asked the curious six-year old Red. She answered, "It's a tale about a Pikachu who saved the town from a angry Red Gyardos. The Gyardos was going to destroy the town with it's rage but a spiky eared Pikachu came out of the wood and stopped the Gyardos with a powerful electric type move called Volt Tackle."_** Red shook his head and kept moving hoping he would reach the lab soon and finally claim his pokemon and start his journey.**

**After about twenty more minutes of walking he finally saw a big, tan looking building come into his sight. He had taken off at a sprint hoping to be the first one there. He busted through the door and his mood turned sour when he saw his rival Blue standing there, whining about how he hated waiting.**

"**Now, now Blue wait for Red to get here." said the famous pokemon researcher Professor Oak. "Yeah Blue just be patient for once," Blue's sister Leaf said while rolling her eyes. "Guys I'm here," said Red to his best friend Leaf and worst enemy Blue. "Hey Red!" said Leaf. "Finally the loser shows up. Come on hurry up," said Blue while stomping his foot. "Now I only have two of the three starters left so Red you pick first," said Oak while smiling at Blue's look of outrage. "Hey no fair, I choose first," said Blue pushing Red out of the way and grabbing one of the pokeballs and throwing one to Leaf and pushed all three of them outside to have a battle. **

"**Ha, the loser can't battle because he does not have a pokemon, so you'll have to wait another year while I become champion." said Blue while pointing at Red. "Sorry Red but I want this pokemon." said Leaf who looked on the verge of tears. "No it's ok Leaf, really it is." said Red with tears rolling down his face. "Now, now wait a minute I have a pokemon here I've been saving for a special trainer and I think you can raise it just fine," said Oak. "What is it Oak?" asked Red hoping this was not a fluke and he really was going to get a pokemon. "Here look for yourself, said a smiling Oak moving over to reveal a spiky eared Pikachu looking around idly at the town. He is a direct descendent of the Pikachu that saved our town."**

"**Wow, just wow," said Red not believing what he saw. "He's yours now Red but be warned his attacks are much stronger than a normal Pikachu, and he hates a pokeball so you will have to walk around with him. "Wow thank you professor. So Blue still want that battle." asked Red raising a eyebrow. "Sure! Whatever is in this pokeball and I will beat you! said Blue looking angry. GO WHOEVER YOU ARE!" shouted Blue. The pokemon turned out to be an Eevee.(A.N this is my first battle scene so cut me some slack) "Pikachu stand by for battle." said Red. "Eevee go and use tackle now!" shouted Blue. "Pikachu go and use thundershock, but wait till it gets close!" shouted Red while pointing at Blue's Eevee. `pika, Pikachu` shouted Pikachu while shooting a bigger than normal lighting bolt that knocked out Eevee in one shot. `Eevee` moaned out before passing out. "What are you telling me I lost? No!" shouted Blue while picking up Eevee returning it to it's ball and running off. Meanwhile Leaf was playing with her starter Bulbasaur, but hearing Blue shout out in anger she looked up and saw Red had won the battle. "Good battle Red." said Leaf holding her Bulbasaur. "You didn't even watch." Red complained. "Yeah, but if you beat Blue than good job." Leaf said while smiling. "Ok well I need to go, can't let Blue get ahead of me." shouted Red as he was running away towards Route 1. **

**See I told you it be longer than the last one. The next one should cover Viridian City (spelling check please) and the Viridian forest all the way to his first gym battle. Also someone asked me to make this story part romance do you want this post your answer in a review pleas. Also I NEED A BETA PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Red's Story

Chapter 3

- "talking", 'Pikachu' mind talk, and _Flashback, `_all pokemon talk, 'thoughts'

And to a random reader who reviews my stories- one thanks for reviewing, two what do you mean more spaced out? Like more space between words or like don't keep putting two routes, a forest, and a gym battle in one chapter cause I am not doing this again it's to much for one chapter but I promised I would do it for this one.

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Nothing I say!

Red quit running whenever a little girl game up to her and started saying "Trainer Tips, your bag is handy!" with that said she scurried of back to her house. "Ok that was weird." Red said raising a eyebrow and looking at the are the girl ran off to. Then he took off to Route One with high hopes. As soon as he passed the sign he heard a voice yell "WAIT!" he turned around angry that yet again he was stopped. "H…He…Here are your pokeballs." said one of Oak's aids, but then fell on the ground in exhaustion. Red sighed, took the balls, then set off.

Red was looking around idly at the route, he loved traveling. Whenever he and his mom would go to the doctor to get checkups Red would always run ahead, and look at the flowers, and all the trees, and wild pokemon. He stopped whenever he heard a trainer shout "Hey! Lets have a battle." Red then looked over and saw a young boy about eleven come over and throw out a Rattata. Red then sent out Pikachu from behind him and said "Pikachu, use thundershock!" the small mouse then shot out a bolt of lightning that took out the Rattata. "Ok then go, Pidgey! the small bird then came out and chirped `Pidgey, pid. Use quick attack, now!" shouted the young boy. "Pikachu dodge, and counter with your own quick attack!" Red said while pointing at the bird. Pidgey charged at Pikachu with blinding speed but Pikachu managed to dodge and hit the Pidgey with his own quick attack making the bird faint. "Alright Pikachu you did it! shouted Red with glee. Now I believe you owe me some prize money." Red said with a smirk. "Alright here you go." said the young boy who then kicked Red and ran off. "Why that little brat." said Red while clutching his ankle. He shook it off and decided to continue on his journey.

He looked around trying to find a good pokemon to catch and help him on his first gym, but found nothing but Pidgeys, and Rattatas. He the realized that he had been walking for about two hours without stopping and Pikachu looked like it was about to collapse, because it took four of it's steps to equal one of his. He then stopped and took out some pokemon food, and a apple. While Pikachu was eating he was thinking 'Man what am I going to do if the first gym is rock type, or ground then I'm dead.' 'Master?' "Oh man I'm so worried I'm hearing things. 'No master your not it's me Pikachu talking to you in your head, and quit worrying I can learn a good move for rock types and ground types called Iron Tail, I will need some practice but I will learn it eventually.' "Wow ok cool lets train! shouted Red in a eager voice. Now Pikachu hit your tail against the tree while thinking focusing on the spot you want to hit." 'Ok master' thought Pikachu in Red's head. "And please quit calling me master, call me Red." 'Ok ma… Red' thought Pikachu

After about an hour Red shouted again "Pikachu one last time Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed a bright silver and he hit the tree with such a force it was split in half. "Wow I was expecting a dent, but once again you have exceeded expatiations. 'Thank you Red' Pikachu thought. " Hey we should get going before it gets dark." Red said, and they took off at a brisk pace to get to the gate separating Route One from Viridian City

Red woke up the next day only because Pikachu was slapping his tail against Red's face. 'Come on we have to get to Viridian City,' Pikachu thought. "Yeah just give me a second to get changed." Red said groggily. So about five minutes later they set of for Viridian City. Viridian City was bustling at this time of day he looked to the east the see the Indigo Plateau, the place where the elite four and the champion wait to be challenged. "Ok now there is a gym here but where?" Red asked to himself. He looked down to see Pikachu tugging on his pants pointing to the northeast. "Thanks Pikachu." said Red taking off in the direction of the gym. He got to the gym and tried to push the door open but it was locked. "Hey what's the big idea?" said Red in an annoyed voice. An old man who was sitting next to him said "The gym leader is usually not here so you'll have to come back later." "Ok," said Red. He set off for the pokemon mart which took him about ten minutes of walking to reach. "Hi, welcome to the pokemon mart," said a man who seemed to smiling way to much. "Ok, thanks," said Red looking at the man strangely. "I'm here for an important package. said Professor Oak bursting through the doors. Hello Red." "Hey gramps why did you tell me, and Leaf to come here?" asked Blue looking annoyed. "Yeah grandpa what's up?" asked Leaf. "Huh, Oh yes here I forgot to give you all these." Oak said handing them Pokedex's. **(A.N spell-check?) "What is it?" asked Leaf inspecting it. "These are Pokedex's they record info on pokemon you have caught or found. "Oh," they all chorused. "Well I better be off, see you all later." said Oak leaving the store. **

"**Hey Red we should battle!" shouted Blue. "Sure, why not." said Red with a smile on his face. "GO, Spearow!" shouted Blue. "Pikachu, stand by for battle, said Red pointing for Pikachu to get out in battle position. "Spearow, use peck!" shouted Blue. "Pikachu wait, and when it gets close use thundershock." Red said calmly. Spearow dove down to try and peck the muse but as soon as it got within five feet it got zapped, fainting it immediately. "Ok, Spearow return, Go Eevee! Blue shouted throwing out Eevee. Eevee go and use tackle, but watch out for thundershock!" "Pikachu use thundershock!" Red shouted. Pikachu tried to hit Eevee but it dogged and hit Pikachu with a hard tackle. "Ok, Pikachu get close and use thundershock, but when it doges use iron tail!" Red shouted. Pikachu ran forward and shot a bolt of lightning but when Eevee dogged it jumped up and slammed iron tail down on it's head making it faint. "NO, I lost again." Blue then returned Eevee and ran out of the mart. "Well better get going." Red said shrugging his shoulders. **

**Red then saw a gate to the north that led to the Viridian Forest. "Well let's go there then we can get to Pewter City. The Viridian Forest was large and crawling with bug trainers so he carefully went around them to try and avoid a pointless fight. The forest had a verity of different bug pokemon but he really didn't want a Weedle, or Metapod. About halfway through the forest he couldn't believe his luck when he saw a wild Bulbasaur in the trees, and he could not pass up this chance. The Bulbasaur saw him and came out ready for a battle with Red. "Good, Pikachu stand by for battle!" Red shouted as Pikachu ran in front of him. "Pikachu run forward and use thundershock!" Red shouted. Pikachu then ran forward and a bolt of electricity came out and hit the Bulbasaur dead on. The Bulbasaur not used to so much strength fell down immediately and Red then through a pokeball. One, two, three, the Bulbasaur was now his. He then checked his pokedex to see what moves it knew. Your Bulbasaur knows Razor leaf, vine whip, leech seed, and tackle. "Good, all moves I can put to use in battle." Red said smiling. It took red about another hour to make it out of the forest. "WOW, that was huge." Red said struggling to find his breath. He looked up and saw the end of Route Two and the entrance to Pewter City. "Yes, come on let's go get our gym badge. **

**Red was walking throughout Pewter trying to get a feel for the city until he saw the gym out of the corner of his eye. "Yes let's go!" Red shouted exceeded. He pushed open the doors to the gym and saw the leader Brock, who he just found out that was his name, and Brock threw out a Geodude immediately. "I take it you're here to battle, right?" said Brock. "Yea so Bulbasaur stand by for battle!" Red shouted. 'Bulba' "Geodude go and use tackle!" Brock shouted. "Bulbasaur dodge and use razor leaf!" Red shouted. The Geodude charged forward and tried to ram into Bulbasaur but it managed to dodge and hit the Geodude full on with a razor leaf, hitting it in it's critical spot and making it faint. "Wow your pretty good Red" said Brock as he through out his next Pokemon, Onix. "Onix go and use dig!" Brock shouted. The huge rock snake went under ground. "Bulbasaur just run around it might miss!" but to no avail the huge rock snake came out of the ground and made the little pokemon fly into the wall making it faint. "Ok, Pikachu get out there!" Red shouted. "Ha, a Pikachu a easy win for us, now use dig again. Once again the huge rock snake went underground. "Pikachu when it comes up jump on it's head and use iron tail in the center of it!" Red shouted. As the huge snake came out of the ground Pikachu jumped up and hit it right between the eyes with a powerful iron tail, knocking it out. "Yes we won!" Red shouted with glee. "Yes, you did now here is your gym badge." said Brock handing red the shiny badge shaped like a rock. With badge in hand Red left the gym.**

**So what did you think long? Well I'm probably not going to make the next chapter this long but I might. Remember to vote in your reviews if you want this story to become a romance or not I will take count at the end of the next chapter. Please read and review. Also pleas excuse the mistakes the spell, and grammar check really sucks so, peace.**

**Nuzyfuggets**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- "talking", 'Pikachu' mind talk, and _Flashback, `_all pokemon talk, 'thoughts' 

Once I finish the story I will go back and edit it and correct it.

Red left the gym and safely tucked the badge inside his case, he then wondered where to head to next. 'I think I remember someone telling me I need to head to Cerulean City to get the next badge but the only way to get there right now is Mt. Moon.' Red groaned of the thought of going through a cave. He sighed and set thinking he should go and get it over with.

He took off at a run trying to get to the mountain before dark. He kept running for about an hour before the mountain came into sight. "Finally!" Red said before an annoying voice said

"Hey Red lets battle," said his rival Blue

"Sure ready to lose," said Red confidently.

"Go Eevee!" Blue shouted while throwing his pokeball.

" Bulbasaur, stand by for battle," Red shouted while sending out Bulbasaur.

"Hey, where did you get a Bulbasaur?" Blue shouted. "Never mind Eevee, go and use quick attack!" Blue said pointing at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur go dodge and use tackle!"

Eevee charged at Bulbasaur with high speed and a white line behind it but Bulbasaur just managed to dodge it just it time and hit Eevee with a tackle.

"Now Eevee go and use tail whip!" Blue instructed.

"Bulbasaur go and finish it with a razor leaf!" Red shouted.

Eevee ran at Bulbasaur and started to hit it with it's tail causing Red to raise an eyebrow, but then Bulbasaur shot razor sharp leaves at Eevee, knocking it out.

"Eevee return! Blue shouted.

"Same for you, Bulbasaur return."

"Go Spearow!"

"Pikachu get ready." Red said

"Spearow, use peck," Blue shouted while pointing at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge and use thundershock!"

Spearow did a dive-bomb to try and attack Pikachu from behind, but Pikachu turned around and jumped out of the way and hit the bird with thundershock, making it faint.

"No! how does this keep happening!" Blue said in outrage, he then charged at Red intending to hit him in his anger.

"Stop, now!" a voice shouted. Blue still holding Red by the scruff of his shirt turned and looked to see who shouted at them. He saw a tall man around 22, with blonde hair and blue eyes, he also had a shirt on that read "Don't talk to me yet." and a pair of jean shorts and sandals.

"Problems should not be stopped with brute force. They should be settled with either Pokemon battles, or talking out like adults, not fighting with fists." he said.

"Hey who are you to talk to me like that, Blue shouted." "I challenge you to a battle!"

"But aren't your pokemon hurt, maybe some other time kid." said the man.

"Kid! Who are you calling kid," Blue shouted dropping Red who ran off.

"I am." he said

"What's your name then!" Blue said raising an eyebrow.

"Kyle, now I'm leaving." Kyle said walking off.

"Why the nerve of him." said Blue stomping off somewhere.

Red had just reached the entrance to Mt. Moon when an old voice shouted "WAIT!". Red turned around to see an old man walking to him.

"That was the best battle I've seen in a while, here take this." the man said while handing Red a Pokeball. "Thanks but…" Red looked up and saw the old man was gone. "Well that was weird." Red said while walking into the mountain.

Red then opened the Pokeball reveling a Charmander.

"Wow, sweet." Red said while returning Charmander and setting off.

He walked for about an hour or so before he saw some people in strange black uniforms with the letter R on them. He tried walking toward some strange rocks when one of them shouted "Hey don't touch those or else," he said while throwing out a Koffing."Ok, so you want a battle go Charmander!" Red shouted while throwing him out. "Use ember." Charmander then shot out some small fire bullets at the Koffing. The ember attack hit right in the critical spot knocking out the Koffing."Darn, ok take one but I'm watching you." said the man in black.

"Ok." said Red taking the rock on the right.

He then ran out of the cave room finding himself facing the exit. "Alright." Red shouted then ran out of the cave.

When he got outside he noticed it was beginning to get dark.

"Well better get going!" Red said taking off in the direction of Cerulean.

Red then stopped at a Pokemon Center and stayed there for the night while his pokemon healed. He woke the next morning to the sound of movement. He walked outside and saw that the same men in black where taking off with some items from the house next door. Red shrugged thinking 'Not my problem.' He then took off in the direction of the gym.

He entered the gym only to find that the gym leader was gone. "Really, again." Red said annoyed. "Yes the gym leader's out but she is at the cove just north of here" said the guy who always stands at the door.

"Thanks," Red said taking off.

Red took of and beat the five so called 'tough' trainers on the nugget bridge and claimed his prize from a Rocket grunt who he had to beat his Koffing with his Charmander to get. "So there called team Rocket huh well I need to watch out for them then." Red muttered to himself. Red finally reached the cove but saw no one there. "Are you serious!" Red shouted but out of the corner of his eye he saw a house and decided to go in. Red went in and saw noting but a Clefairy.

"Hi, I'm Bill!" the Clefairy said.

"Oh, man I'm going crazy." Red muttered. "No your not just an experiment went wrong, so will you help me get back to normal?" Clefairy/Bill asked.

"Sure but what do I have to do?" Red asked. "Just push the button when I tell you to." Clefairy/Bill said.

"Ok…" Red said.

Bill jumped up got into the machine and shouted "Ready!"

"Here goes nothing." Red said pushing the button.

In a great flash of light, and a strange noise the door opened and out stepped a normal Bill."Whew, thanks." Bill said smiling.

"No problem." Red said."Well to repay you here's a ticket for the S. in Vermilion.""Wow thanks." said Red taking the ticket

"You can take a look at my rare pokemon over there on the desktop. Bill said.

Red went over and looked at Eevee and it's evaluations before leaving.

Res stepped out side to see Misty the gym leader and a boy about 15, with purple hair and a blue jacket, and green pants.

"Paul, do you think I'm cute?" asked Misty in a sweet voice.

"Sure, whatever." said Paul looking over in the trees.

Paul heard the door open and saw Red, and then Paul took off running.

"Hey why did you scare him off?" shouted Misty turning red.

"But I…" "I DON'T CARE HE WAS CUTE, YOU NOW WHAT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW BATTLE NOW!" shouted Misty.

"Are you the gym leader, because you don't look gym leader material?" Red said raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT, GYM BATTLE BE THERE!" Misty shouted stomping off.

"Well that was weird." said Red taking off back to Cerulean.

Red went to go back to Cerulean but stopped for training on the way there and after getting back and healing his pokemon he went to the gym and found Misty looking pissed.

"Battle now!" she said throwing out Staryu.

"Bulbasaur, stand by for battle!" Red shouted throwing out Bulbasaur. "What the heck? I thought I threw out Bulbasaur not this.. HE EVOLVED." instead of Bulbasaur there was not a bigger version of him but the bulb on his back was now blooming and he was darker more fiercer looking.

`Saur, Saur`

"Sweet, an Ivysaur, he must have evolved after training.

"_Bulbasaur go and use razor leaf!" Red shouted _

_Bulbasuar went an shot sharp leaves at the tree. "Well that's enough we have been going at it for awhile" Red said._

"_Staryu go and use rapid spin!" Misty shouted. _

"_Dodge and use razor leaf!" Red commanded. _

_Staryu shot at Ivysaur with blinding speed and Ivysaur tried to dodge but got hit anyway, but he managed to hit Staryu with razor leaf. _

"_Ok that didn't work, Staryu go and use confusion!"_

"_Ivysaur quick use poison powder." Red said._

_Ivysaur got lifted into the air buy Staryu but hit it with the purple powder._

"_Now Staryu hit him with swift" Misty said with a smile._

"_Ivysaur just try and hold out." Red said with worry in his voice._

_Staryu started to barrage him with swift and Ivysaur didn't look like it could take much more but Red just smiled._

"_Ha, realized your defeat so you are smiling aren't you." Misty laughed, but suddenly Staryu fell over fainted. "What just happened here?" Misty asked._

"_The poison powder did." Red said smiling still._

"_Ok well Starmie go!" Misty shouted._

"_Ivysaur return." said red returning him to his ball. "Pikachu get out there and get ready," Red said._

"_Starmie go and use swift on Pikachu!" Misty shouted. "Pikachu use thunders shock!" said Red knowing swift could not be dodged._

_Pikachu got hit but instead of one lighting bolt coming out multiple, and bigger bolts came out._

"_Alright, thunderbolt nice" said Red proud of his Pikachu. _

_The bolts managed to hit Starmie right in the middle knocking it out immediately. _

"_Darn, ok here is your badge now get out!" Misty screamed._

_Red took the badge and ran out of the gym_

_Wow another chapter finished. Ok I want Red to have a companion so you can bring in your own just give me the name, age, clothes, personality, background, team, and body description (hair, height, ect) So get out there and make those trainers and I will pick two of them. Also I am thinking about making Unova, or Hoenn so can you give me the names of both trainers from the games please. Review please. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

- "talking", 'Pikachu' mind talk, and _Flashback, `_all pokemon talk, 'thoughts' 

Sorry for the late update I've been super busy so here is the next chapter. Oh and it's a pretty big one is has,… well I'm not going to spoil it.

Red left the gym and his only thoughts were 'I need get out of here'. So he looked over and saw a rocket grunt sprinting off from a house like he committed a crime… oh wait he probably did. He shrugged thinking 'Not my problem.'.

Red was walking around town thinking about how to get to Vermilion because the road was closed. He then heard someone shout "Hey Red! Over here!". Red looked over and saw Leaf and a young man with explosive black hair, a white hoody, red shorts, and yellow boots. (Just kind of picture Sora from Kingdom Hearts)

"Red! How are you?" asked the young man.

"Tiger? No way!" Red shouted.

"Yeah long time no see, huh Red," said Tiger.

"Where did you two meet?" asked a confused Leaf."On a cruise when we were young," said Red.

_Flash Back Time!_

"_Red, Red where are you!" called out Red's mom very worried about her son."Right here mommy, and look I made a friend." said six year old Red pointing to a seven year old Tiger. "Oh, how nice, but I'm afraid it's time to go Red so say goodbye maybe you'll meet again. _

"_Well I guess I have to leave," said a very depressed Red._

"_Don't worry I'm sure we'll see each other soon, so bye for now." shouted Tiger running off._

_End Flash Back_

"So I hear you have been to other regions," Red said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so you want to have a battle?" asked Tiger.

"Ok but I only have three pokemon so it will be a 3-3." Red said.

"Ok lets go do it!" shouted Tiger

So the trio walked to a clearing where Leaf shouted.. "Ok I'm going to referee so Red go there." she said while pointing to her right. " And Tiger go there" she said pointing to her left.

"Ok you ready?" said Tiger getting into his stance.

"Oh yeah," Red said

"Let the battle begin!" Leaf shouted.

"Go Flaffy!" Tiger shouted.

"Lets go Charmander!" Red shouted.

`Flllafff!`

`Charrr!`

"Ok Flaffy go and use discharge!" Tiger shouted.

"Dodge left Charmander and go in for a scratch attack." Red said

Flaffy sent out a huge wave of electric energy at Charmander but he managed to dodge at the last second and slip through and land a hit.

"Ok Flaffy go and use Iron Tail!" shouted Tiger.

"Charmander use ember now!" Red shouted.

Charmander managed to shoot small red busts before getting hit with a powerful iron tail. The force of the blow blew Charmander back a couple feet before he stood up again, while Flaffy stood up but had a lot of damage taken.

"Flaffy go and use tackle!" shouted Tiger. "Charmander Ember!"

Flaffy charged forward but, before it could hit it was barraged buy the small sparks.

"Flaffy is unable to battle Red wins that round." said Leaf

"Ok Flaffy return," said Tiger. "Go Ralts."

"Ok Charmander go and use ember!" shouted Red.

Charmander shot out a blast of big fire instead of the little sparks.

"Cool, that was a flamethrower!"

"Ralts dodge and use confusion!" Tiger shouted

Ralts jumped out of the way and lifted Charmander high into the air before throwing him to the ground.

"Charmander one more Flamethrower at full power" shouted Red

"Ralts go and use hidden power!" shouted Tiger.

Charmander jumped back and sent out a huge blast of fire while Ralts shot a blast of energy. The two attacks collided and knocked both of the pokemon out.

"Neither pokemon is able to battle so Red you have two, and Tiger has one." said Leaf.

"Pikachu lets win this!" shouted Red.

"Go Aerodactyl." Tiger said.

"Lets start this off, Pikachu go and use thunderbolt!" Red shouted.

"Aerodactyl go and use wing attack!" Tiger shouted.

Pikachu shout off multiple shots of electricity at the oncoming dinosaur while Aerodactyl was heading straight for Pikachu with it's wing flashing white. Aerodactyl got hit with the thunderbolt but managed to hit Pikachu with wing attack.

'Red try using my new move electro ball.' said Pikachu through mind talk.

"Ok, Pikachu use Electro Ball!" shouted Red.

"What, how!" shouted Tiger.

Pikachu jumped up and made a big ball of lighting and slapped towards Aerodactyl with great speed. Aerodactyl screeched with pain as it came into contact with its chest and fell to the ground fainted.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Red wins." Leaf said

"Alright great job Pikachu." Red shouted with glee.

"Good job and here let me heal your pokemon Red." said Tiger fixing up his, and Red pokemon.

"So Leaf, and new pokemon?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I caught a Pidgy.

"Cool so you guys want to travel together?" Red asked hoping they would say yes it got lonely sometimes.

"Sure!" they both replied.

"Well any of you know how to get to Vermilion City since the road is closed?"

"Yes it's called the Underground path." Leaf replied.

"Cool let's get going." Red shouted.

The trio had reached the Underground path and had just finished maneuvering through the dark pathway.

"Wow, that takes the cake for being the darkest place I've ever been in." said Tiger

"Yeah but look that's Vermilion on the horizon lets go!" Red shouted taking off.

They reached Vermilion in about twenty minutes. But as they where looking around they heard a cry off "Help please", and they took off towards the shout.

It turns out that an old man was being harassed buy a group of Squirtle with sunglasses. (Ten bucks to however guesses who they are)

"Oh, good trainers help!" cried the old man.

"Ok Pikachu lets go!" shouted Red.

The other Squirtle were about to advance when another Squirtle stepped forward and pushed the others back.

"Apparently the leader wants to challenge you Red!" said Tiger.

"Fine by me, Pikachu go and use Thunderbolt!" shouted Red.

Pikachu jumped up and shot multiple bolts of lightning at the Squirtle but with great speed it dodged the attack as if it were a turtle (Pun get it) shooting at it.

The Squirtle jumped up and shot a powerful shot of water at Pikachu.

"Red watch out that Hydro Pump this is a strong one." Leaf cried.

"Pikachu dodge and use Electro Ball." shouted Red.

Pikachu dashed to the side as the Hydro Pump came close to hitting it and made a ball of energy before slapping it at the Squritle with blinding speed. The Squritle shrieked in pain before falling over. "Now go pokeball!" Red shouted.

As the pokeball hit the Squirtle it went inside is a flash of red light and wiggled once,…twice,….three time,… and a soft ding could be heard as the ball stopped.

"Alright I got a Squritle!" Red cried in glee holding up the pokeball as the other Squirtle ran in terror of being caught.

"Hey Red, don't you challenge gyms?" Tiger asked.

"Yeah why?" Red replied.

"Well isn't that one over there." Tiger said pointing in the direction of the Vermilion City gym.

"Yeah I'm going to challenge it once I get some training done."

"Ok, well I'm going to eat and Leaf said she wanted to explore so we will meet you at the gym in an hour ok," Tiger asked.

"Yeah that's fine see you guys later."

"Bye" they said walking in different directions.

"Time for some training" Red said throwing out all of his pokemon and sending Pikachu to stand next to them.

"Ok Charmander train with Pikachu and Ivysaur, and Squritle your doing training with me. So Squritle show me every move you know. " Red said.

Squritle showed off Hydro Pump, Surf, Tail Whip, Withdraw, and Rapid Spin. "Ok Squritle go and use.." but he was interrupted by a bright flashing light next to him, and as he looked over he saw his Charmander evolve into Charmeleon.

After about an hour of training and thinking of new strategies he left for the gym.

He walked for about ten minutes when the gym came into site and he saw Leaf standing there waiting for him but Tiger was yet to be seen.

"Hey where's Tiger?" Red asked.

"Oh he went inside to get you a match." said Leaf " So come on."

Red and Leaf entered the building to see a military Lt. standing there in the middle with a smirk on his face. "Welcome, and I hate speeches so lets get this battle on." said Lt. Surge sending out his Voltorb.

"Ok lets go Charmeleon!" shouted Red.

"Lets start this Voltorb with a powerful Spark!" shouted Lt. Surge. (For the rest of the battle Lt. Surge is now LS ok that's a lot to type.)

"Charmeleon go and use Flamethrower!" Red shouted.

As Voltorb charged forward with electricity around it's body it was blasted back by a powerful Flamethrower. "Voltorb use Shock Wave!" LS shouted.

"Charmeleon dodge and use Slash!" Red cried, but LS laughed.

"Don't you know Shock Wave can't be dodged, watch." LS said

As Charmeleon jumped to the left the blast shot out to it and Charmeleon yelped as it was hit but it still managed to shoot out a burst of fire to attack Voltorb before fainting.

"Ha ha look one down. What?" he cried as his Voltorb exploded and fainted.

"Well my Chameleon's fire hit it, and now go Ivysaur!" Red shouted.

"Pikachu let's go." Ls said.

"Ivysaur use Leech Seed!" Red shouted.

"Pikachu use Thundershock!" LS cried.

The small seeds latched on the Pikachu slowly draining it's energy as the small lightning bolt hit Ivysaur but didn't do much damage.

"Ivysaur finish this with Take Down!" Red shouted.

Ivysaur charged down the stadium and full body tackled Pikachu making it faint.

"Ok now my strongest lets go Raichu!" LS shouted.

"Pikachu lets show him the advantage of speed over strength." Red said

"Raichu use Double Team!" Ls shouted as Raichu started to make duplicates of himself.

"Pikachu jump up and spin and use Thunderbolt.

While Raichu was still making copies of himself Pikachu jumped up and used Thunderbolt while spinning causing the lightning to go everywhere and hit the real Raichu make the copies disappear. "NO, Raichu use THUNDER!" LS screamed.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Red shouted.

"WHAT, how does it know that move?" LS screamed.

As Raichu sent a huge bolt of lightning at Pikachu it dodged while running forward with lightning covering it's body as it tackled Raichu causing it to faint."NO I LOST!" LS cried out after returning Raichu.

"Yeah I won!" Red shouted.

"Sigh….. Here is your gym badge now please leave." Lt. Surge said.

"Jeez what is his problem," Leaf said as they left the gym.

"I don't know and right now I don't care." Red said.

Ok really long chapter. The S.S. Anne will be in the next. Ok I got one more trainer so if you still want to make one I will use him or her in the next story ok.

Read and Review,NuzyFuggets


End file.
